


Dorohedoro - Moth and the Lizard

by GeminiForest



Series: Moth and Lizard [1]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Drama, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Nightmares, Romance, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiForest/pseuds/GeminiForest
Summary: Kaiman and Dokuga have been trying to not only keep their pretty active sexual relationship a secret but also their romantic. Will things spill out or would it be awkward and distasteful
Relationships: Dokuga/Kaiman (Dorohedoro)
Series: Moth and Lizard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The Morning following

Dokuga moaned a bit as he felt Kaiman's large hands go over his thighs as the lizard man nipped at his neck. Arching his back towards the larger figure he panted a bit. As if a flash it turned to Kaiman licking his erection as he purred. Dokuga moaned Kaiman's name and ran his fingers down his scales. AS it flashed again to Dokuga on his back as Kaiman thrusted into him. Moaning his name as Kaiman moved Dokuga's hair back lovingly. Before Dokuga opened his eyes and saw a face he hadn't seen in years. Cross eyes staring down at him as his hands moved to his neck and wrapped around his throat. As his grip tightened Dokuga gasped for air and he tried to call out for Kaiman to help but nothing came out. As things blurred all he saw was a smirk on the other's mouth

Dokuga gasped as he awoke and sat up quickly as he moved his hair back. Panting heavily as he stared at the blanket over him. Noticing a hairy tan arm around him and he turned his head in a panic to see who it belonged to as his heart raced a moment. As if a form of reassurance for himself.

It was Kaiman's. He laid on his side facing Dokuga as he slept. His arms was wrapped around Dokuga as well as on his large bed. Well large in compartment to Dokuga. Dokuga felt his heart relax a bit as he laid back down and wrapped his arm around Kaiman's neck. Nestling his head under his chin as Kaiman groaned. Wrapping his large arms around Dokuga's small frame. 

"Morning.." Kaiman said quietly and gruffly as Dokuga groaned in response, "You're cuddly today." Dokuga didn't respond. He just clung to Kaiman as he let out a small chuckle as he ran his fingers through the moth's hair. It's been about three months since they began their romantic and pretty sexually active relationship. Seeing one another outside of work as well. The two just felt pretty comfortable and became more affectionate towards one another since and decided to secretly date. Dokuga even sleeping over more too and Tetsujo of course questioning why Dokuga NOW of all times wanted his own bed. 

Dokuga felt so safe and warm against Kaiman's chest as he hummed a bit as Kaiman nuzzle his head. Dokuga then opened his eyes with his face flushed and looked up to Kaiman.

"A... Are you really hard right now?" Kaiman stopped a moment and he refused to look to Dokuga as he looked aside. Practically sheepish.

"M-Maybe.." Kaiman admitted and Dokuga sat up and huffed a bit. Kaiman watched him lean over his large frame and open the drawer. The moth was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers that morning as Kaiman was shirtless with his own boxers briefs on. Dokuga grabbed a bottle and handed it to Kaiman before he lowered his boxers blushing.

"Y.. You can relieve it if you'd like. Honestly wouldn't mind it." Dokuga admitted and laid on his side lifting one of his ass cheeks. Kaiman blushed a bit as he felt his cock twitch at the site. Morning sex was something they never done before. 

"I-If you're sure." Kaiman said as he lubed up Dokuga's entry after laying him on his belly. Dokuga resting his head on Kaiman's pillow as he moaned softly. After a moment of preparing Kaiman brought his erection from the opening of his boxers and lubed himself up before pushing himself into Dokuga's entry. The smaller male moaning again as he felt him push inside as Kaiman tightened his jaw. The sounds Dokuga made under him were so alluring and sexy he loved it. He arranged himself a bit before he started to thrust his hips into the smaller male. 

Dokuga moaned out again as Kaiman held him in his arm as he rocked his hips. The sensation awakening every part of his body as Kaiman cradled his scared frame. His face flushing red as he bit his lower lip. Dokuga hated to admit it but he was slowly growing addicted to Kaiman's cock. He loved the feeling of it, even though with a condom on, in his mouth. And the feeling of it inside him. 

Dokuga whimpered as Kaiman sped up and the bed under them creaked a bit. Kaiman's large jaws by Dokuga's ear as he could hear and feel his soft moans and hot breath against his neck. His growling rumbling in his chest he could feel against his back. Dokuga loved all of it.

"K-Kaiman..~!" Dokuga moaned and Kaiman hissed a bit hearing his name as he grew more rough. Dokuga becoming a moaning mess under him as he rolled his head back. How he hadn't broken his spine Dokuga would never know. He had walked a bit funny for a few days though.

"Dokuga..~" Kaiman moaned into his ear and he pushed his cock fully into the moth as he moaned out. Cumming against the sheets as Kaiman came inside of him. The two laid on the bed and panted heavily as they cooled down from their sex high and they looked surprised hearing a vibration. Kaiman got off from Dokuga allowing the moth to go and grab his phone, rubbing his hips a bit as he answered, watching Kaiman give a smug look as he left the room.

"Hello?" Dokuga asked as he glared at Kaiman before checking his hand, yeah he came in him quite a bit. 

"Dokuga! Glad you answered." It was Tetsujo! "Hey I know you said you were going to sleep last night but you didn't text me like you usually did. You okay?" Dokuga thought a moment as he sat on the edge of Kaiman's bed, tilting his head to see Kaiman brushing his teeth as he fixed his boxers. He knew he had his own toothbrush there at Kaiman's oddly enough.

"I'm fine." Dokuga answered and he got off the bed as he pulled his boxers back on, "Just woke up, sorry." Dokuga said and arranged his phone on his shoulder and went to the bathroom where he saw the lizard man with the toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, Dokuga giving him that rare smile and Kaiman helped him prepare his toothbrush, "You sound a little groggy yourself."

"Yeah.. Risu, Fujita and Thirteen were over last night." Tetsujo laughed and Dokuga could hear people joking in the background, "They're still here. Fujita and Thirteen got REALLY drunk and Risu just wanted to hang out."

Dokuga hummed in response as he brushed his teeth, looking to the lizard man as he yawned, noticing he kinda yawned like a dog. Wrapping his bare arms around Dokuga as he rested his head on Dokuga's as he purred contently. His large boyfriend being a bit of a dork.

"Oh by the way." Tetsujo stated as Dokuga hummed in reply, watching Kaiman nuzzle him in the mirror before walking out and started to get dressed, "I found a shirt that belongs to neither of us in the laundry. Whose is it?" Dokuga stopped brushing his teeth and almost choked on his spit catching Kaiman's attention. Dokuga waved him off and spat out his saliva and toothpaste as he cleared his throat. "Dokuga?"

"T-That's Kaiman's." Dokuga admitted softly and watched Kaiman pull a tank top over his head as he left the bedroom, "We had a laundry day and I had no shirts whatsoever. So he let me borrow it. I forgot to return it." He blushed and he heard Tetsujo hum in response.

"Makes sense. You two have gotten pretty friendly. I'm glad! He's a cool dude. He and I work out a lot."

"I know." Dokuga chuckled, "Tell the others I say hi."

"You sleep over at Kaiman's?" Tetsujo asked, "I just wanted to be sure since it is normal for us to have guests sleep over too."

"THAT DOKUGA?!" Risu could be heard in the back as he went to join Kaiman after pulling on his own jeans listening to Tetsujo answer him as they talked a bit. Seeing Kaiman prepare their breakfast. Knowing Dokuga was anxious about his saliva Kaiman prepared their food a lot of the time on disposable containers. Accept for specific moth mug Kaiman found at a thrift store and thought it was funny. Handing the mug over to Dokuga as he thanked him. The sweet smell of coffee with some creamer. He put the phone on speaker.

"You're on speaker by the way. Sorry." Dokuga said and Kaiman looked to the phone as Tetsujo gasped a bit

"That's fine hold on.. Risu wait! Your devil high makes you a jerk sometimes..." Dokuga and Kaiman heard the phone being messed with a moment and Tetsujo spoke, "Okay we're on speaker too."

"You two fucking?" Risu asked and Kaiman's coffee shot out of his nostrils and Dokuga stopped mid drink staring at the phone. 

"What, no!" Dokuga yelled as his face flushed as he patted his boyfriend's back, "Why would you ask that?"

"Because you're spending quite a lot of time over at Kaiman's." Risu practically purred.

"Why don't you go curse some poor sap, you cat.." Kaiman said finally as he coughed. A hum from Risu could be heard as he laughed.

"I can curse you again." 

"Alright alright." Tetsujo laughed and turned the speaker off as they could hear him roll his eyes, "If anything I don't think you two are. Two people can be as close as you two are without being that... Well.. Sexual. Like you Kaiman and Nikaido."

Kaiman and Dokuga looked to one another and they sheepishly looked to one another. Little did Tetsujo know they were secretly dating. After saying their goodbyes and eating their breakfast they prepared themselves for work. Pulling his hoodie on Dokuga looked to Kaiman as he fixed his own pull over hoodie after putting his mask on. 

"Maybe we should tell... Tetsujo at least." Dokuga said as Kaiman looked over.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I mean... I'm sure he'd understand why we didn't say anything at first."

"Well it's not like it's anyone's business what our relationship is." Kaiman said in a matter of fact way. Shrugging as he did so before giving his equivalent of a forehead kiss especially with the mask on to Dokuga as the smaller male's face flushed a bit, "But if you wanna say something we can."

"T-Thanks.." Dokuga said sheepishly and looked up to Kaiman. Who from what Dokuga could tell was smiling. He smiled back and the two took one another's hands after grabbing their bags and headed to work. Locking fingers and being close. Dokuga didn't know why he was so attracted to Kaiman. But he was glad he was. Even knowing that he was holding his hand. Made him feel so much safer than he ever did. 


	2. People are starting to notice

As the two started to approach the workplace Kaiman stopped a moment catching Dokuga's attention. The two were holding hands still and of course Dokuga would be stopped by the larger male. They were near the Hungry Bug, they didn't need to start for another ten minutes and it was a five minute walk away from where they where at. Dokuga creased his brow, his medical mask on as well as he tilted his head in concern.

"Something the matter Kaiman?" Dokuga asked and Kaiman rubbed the back of his neck and laughed a bit.

"N-Not really.. Come here a sec." He pulled Dokuga aside into an alleyway as he lifted his gas mask. Dokuga cocked a brow and gasped a bit as he was pulled into Kaiman's arms. Being nuzzled by the large lizard man and Dokuga couldn't help but sigh at this and smile. This was becoming reunite for them at this point. Kaiman was much more of a cuddler than Dokuga was and he knew he had to get it out of his system now. Dokuga, despite wearing his medical mask, kissed Kaiman's scaled cheek and laughed a bit as the large male melted a bit.

"You feel better?" Dokuga asked and Kaiman nodded as he stood straight and fixed his mask.

"Y-Yeah.. Sorry if that bothers you."

"Not at all.." Dokuga started to walk ahead and he gripped his bag as they approached the shop, ".. I like it." He blushed and Kaiman did as well at this and the two entered the restaurant. The two being greeted by Nikaido as she waved to them.

"There you two are!" She cheered and Dokuga waved as Kaiman walked past Dokuga, patting his back a bit as he went by and smiled to Nikaido.

"So what are we up to today?"

"You're helping me with restock today." Nikaido huffed proudly, "Then we're gonna open shop. It's a Saturday so we gotta make sure dinner service is prepared!"

"Got it!" The three men said together and Nikaido gave Dokuga and Tetsujo their tasks for the day before the restaurant's opening. Both Nikaido and Kaiman got the meats and other important ingredients prepared for the night as the two started on the wrappers as well. Dokuga looked over a moment hearing the two laugh his face softened behind the mask as he watched Kaiman knee the dough. The gyoza they served was fresh everyday and man Kaiman's cooking rivaled Nikaido's. The two even making their own fun competition along with it. Tetsujo got Dokuga's attention after a moment and he tilted his head.

"Hey Dokuga can I ask you something?" He asked and Dokuga felt his heart sink. This was it! Their cover was blown! It all ends here!!

"Y-Yeah?" Dokuga asked as he threw his rag over his shoulder from whipping down the table, Tetsujo leaned over and whispered to the moth.

"Do you have a crush on Kaiman?"

Oh thank god...

"What?" Dokuga whispered back and Tetsujo shrugged a bit.

"I mean.. I seen the way you look at him. He doesn't seem to look at you the same way."

Oh Dokuga noticed.

"Plus he seems only friendly towards you and I don't want you to feel let down."

If only Tetsujo knew how cuddly and affectionate Kaiman was. 

"It's okay Tetsujo. I made peace with that." Dokuga rolled his shoulders and poked at his friend's chest, "You worry too much."

"I just know how much you liked the boss. I don't want that to happen again." Dokuga felt his skin crawl.

Kai.

He hadn't thought of Kai in the few years they'd been here. He chewed on his lower lip behind his mask and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know why he loved Kai so much... But Kaiman was different. Kaiman was so much gentler and affectionate. But he was patient like Kai and a bit aggressive. 

Aggressive...

Not the first word he'd describe his boyfriend but his old boss for sure. He sighed heavily and turned to Tetsujo who had a worried look on his face.

"Even if Kaiman and I don't become a thing, I know he treats me well so that's something right?"

"Y.. Yeah.."

* * *

Dinner service started out slow before it got a bit wild! The boys able to serve their meals to the customers and even see the faces of some new ones that night. The crew seemed pretty hyped that night and decided to go till they were pretty tired. Staying open longer than they usually do. It was a good night and man were they excited! The Hungry Bug crew were able to get the orders out quick and easy, being friendly to the new faces and of course to old. 

Risu had went with Asu and Fujita, being invited by Thirteen to visit the restaurant that night as well. Having a booth as they were being served by Tetsujo. Risu leaned onto his hand a bit as his tail tapped against the booth, Thirteen noticing as he hit the devil in training's side.

"Dude you're doing it again.." Thirteen scoffed and Risu blinked.

"I am? Didn't notice sorry."

"What are you staring at?" Asu asked as he turned. Fujita followed Asu's glance and saw Dokuga preparing an order and as he stepped back but was caught by Kaiman, his arm around his lower back and the two laughed to one another before continuing their work as they made small talk. Risu's tail started tapping again as he leaned over the table.

"Did you see what I did?"

"What?" Thirteen asked.

"The way they looked at each other." Asu pointed out.

"I noticed it too.." Fujita said and he looked to Asu who had a smug look on his face, "Asu what are you thinking?"

"I think I know what's going on." Asu purred before sitting down and pulled Fujita and Thirteen close as Risu was already laying on the table, "They're dating."

"W-Wait what?" Fujita asked as he glanced a moment to Kaiman as he prepared a beer, "Why would Dokuga date the lizard guy?"

"No idea." Thirteen commented, "I don't see what he'd see in Kaiman. He's kinda an ass."

"But he held him too gently." Risu pointed out and held his hands out gently tapping the table with his fingers, "And Tetsujo say they've been leaving work together a lot lately."

"Hmm.." Asu leaned back and the other three looked up as Tetsujo sat a glass down.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"We think Kaiman and Dokuga are dating." Asu commented, "Have you SEEN how they interact?" 

Tetsujo blinked and shrugged after putting all the glasses down and held the tray against his chest, "Not really, I don't think Kaiman's Dokuga's type anyway."

"Thank you!" Fujita huffed as he leaned back, "Plus they'd make a bad couple. Dokuga's too strict for a bastard like Kaiman."

"Fujita you barely know him." Thirteen laughed.

"From what I've seen and know that's my statement and I ain't taking it back." Fujita pointed his straw at his friend and they laughed. Risu didn't move though. He was still staring at the front where Dokuga was now waiting for an order as he was turning it in. He joked this morning about them having sex but this.. He cared for his friends. He wanted Kaiman and Dokuga to be happy. Especially after what they all went through. But this... He felt like they weren't saying something.

He didn't want another Aikawa situation.

"Thanks." Dokuga smiled and took the order to the table and sat the food and ales down, he was able to handle a drunk table but this one. Kinda annoying. Two of the people at the table were magic victims and the other two were regular humans. One of them had a white wolf head as he watched Dokuga as he collected their empty glasses.

"Thanks kid!" One of the men said and lean over and went to reach but Dokuga moved back and glared, "Oh he's hard to get~"

"Tell me." The wolf spoke and Dokuga turned to him, "Are you available?"

"H-Huh?" Dokuga asked and the wolf man leaned over and a smirk on his muzzle.

"A cutie like you needs someone to take care of you in every way~ Why not go home with me?"

"Sorry I'm not interested." Dokuga said and as he turned to walk the wolf grabbed his arm with the tray and caused the glasses to fall and the man gripped his upper arm, "LET ME GO!" This caught the attention of the others in the restaurant and before anyone else could react Kaiman grabbed the wolf's wrist and bared his fangs as he wrapped an arm around Dokuga to keep him from falling. The wolf man bared his fangs in return as he glared.

"The hell is your problem?" The wolf man barked as Kaiman bellowed a bit. Tightening his grip on his wrist and Dokuga just stared up at Kaiman. Him being this protective and such was honestly.. Really.. REALLY hot. The others in the booth to drunk to react as Kaiman got the wolf man to let go. The wolf whimpering some as Kaiman had Dokuga move behind him.

"Think it's time for you to pay your tab and leave." Kaiman hissed as he towered over the wolf. He nodded and after his friends left after paying and Kaiman huffed a bit through his nostrils as a final good bye, as Dokuga who was just staring at him, his honeycomb eyes in amazement at what happened.

"Dokuga?" Tetsujo asked as he watched Kaiman huff off he called to Nikaido he was gonna grab the broom and dustpan to clean up. Clearly needing to let out some steam in some way. Dokuga turned to his friend and he rubbed his arm and went over to the back table where the two devils in training and his other friends sat. Nikaido calling over from the counter.

"You can take a short break Dokuga!"

"T-Thanks Nikaido!" Dokuga called back and Asu smirked a bit and leaned over the table, he and Fujita able to make room for the moth as he sat down.

"So your lizard in shining armor~" Asu purred and Dokuga rolled his eyes.

"He would do that for Tetsujo or Nikaido. Anyone for that matter."

"Please." Risu huffed, "I've been watching you two all night. There something you aren't telling anyone?"

Yeah that he and Kaiman are secretly dating.

But he didn't feel comfortable saying that yet. He rubbed his neck and Thirteen laughed a bit.

"Come on Risu don't ask him that after he got basically attacked."

"I had worse." Dokuga shrugged, "Think majority of us at this table had worse." 

That was a fact.

"There is one thing.." Dokuga said as he started, man how was he gonna tell him. He knew Kaiman didn't see the point of giving information like that since he didn't think they needed to flaunt it. That and Dokuga didn't want people to know just yet. 

The others leaned close curious of what he was going to say.

"I..." He blushed a bit, he felt bad for lying but here we go, "I have a crush on him."

"I KNEW IT!" Risu said as he stood and slammed his hands on the table. 

"SHUT UP!" Nikaido playfully screamed from the counter and pointed her spatula, "YOU'RE LOUD!"

"YOU'RE LOUD!" Risu called back and sat back down. Dokuga blushed madly from behind his mask and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-You like him..?" Fujita asked and looked over the back of the booth to where he was cleaning up. Clearly huffing and puffing as he did so, "What do you see in him?"

Dokuga followed his gaze to Kaiman and he stared a moment. What did he see in Kaiman? He was totally not funny but it still made him laugh at how genuine he was. He liked how gentle he was no matter what. Even during the roughest of sex he's gentle. Careful not to hurt Dokuga. He's considerate of his saliva and he was kind. 

Many things came to mind but one came out of his mouth.

"He's not what people expect him to be. And I like that." Dokuga admitted and he excused himself before going over to Kaiman as he stood up, "Hey."

"Hey.." Kaiman replied a bit sharply, noticing his tone he turned to Dokuga, "S-Sorry still a bit heated.."

"That's okay." Dokuga said and he rubbed his arm, "Thank you for that.. It was really sweet of you." Kaiman blushed a bit and blinked a moment and he rubbed the back of his neck. Why was he getting flustered? Here at work of all places?!

"No problem." Kaiman smiled and as Dokuga turned he stopped him with a gentle tap of the broom, "Hey uhh.. There's a place on the way home to your place if you wanna go?"

"Not want me over?"

"Not like that." Kaiman admitted, "Just kinda.. Need to cool down."

Dokuga tilted his head as he thought a moment, turning to his friends a moment and Asu giving him a thumbs up and Fujita crossing at his neck. Risu leaning over Thirteen as Thirteen watched intently Dokuga turned back to Kaiman and tilted his head.

"Why not come hang out with us tonight?"

"WHAT?!" Fujita yelled and Tetsujo gasped and rushed over hugging his friend.

"You can return that shirt!"

"What shirt?" Kaiman blinked a moment and Dokuga huffed as he nudged Tetsujo, "I mean if you don't mind me coming over."

"I don't. Do you?" Dokuga asked his roommate who shook his head.

"Nope! Plus Dokuga has his own bed finally!" Dokuga rolled his honeycomb eyes a bit and smiled to Kaiman from behind the mask.

"Alright, and we can stop by that place on our way back."

* * *

An awkward thing for the small group of friends. Kaiman felt kinda sad he couldn't hold Dokuga or nuzzle him or anything up front of their friends. Man he hated being affectionate. How did Dokuga do it?! They were all at the house Dokuga and Tetsujo shared and Tetsujo was right, the spare room they haven't touched was turned into Dokuga's room. It was pretty nice too. 

They all relaxed in the living room and were having a pretty good time. Fujita even started to warm up to Kaiman as they hung out and even they joked about.

Dokuga and Kaiman sat pretty close and of course to be a brat Asu came between the two and was proud of his douche attitude. He bullied Risu enough it's time for new targets. Seeing Dokuga start to drink from his can of beer and Kaiman take a bite of his pork bun he spoke finally.

"So Dokuga if your saliva didn't kill would you kiss Kaiman?" He asked and Dokuga choked on his drink and Kaiman froze as he had half the pork bun in his mouth. Dokuga turned to Asu who had a smug look on his face, "Well?"

"W-Why would you ask that?" Dokuga asked and Risu looked over from his conversation with Tetsujo and Thirteen. 

"Didn't you tell us at the table you had a crush on him?" Kaiman looked to Dokuga and the moth's face was flushed red. 

Oh.. He hadn't told them yet?

"Way to spoil the surprise!" Thirteen joked and he nudged Kaiman, "He has a huge crush on you. Likes the mystery."

"After everything that happened Thirteen, I'm an open book." Kaiman said finally and shrugged. Fujita pointed to the lizard man.

"I agree! You freak!"

"Didn't you tell us you blew your arm off after defending yourself using black powder?" Kaiman said calmly and Fujita huffed.

"It was cool." Fujita groaned, "Besides what was that made out of anyway?" He asked looking to Tetsujo.

Tetsujo thought a moment and huffed, "Fuck I don't remember.. Been forever, Dokuga do you?"

"No."

"Devil tumors." Kaiman said before taking a drink of his beer, noticing everyone stare at him, especially Fujita and Dokuga. 

"I.... ATE DEVIL TUMORS?!" Fujita screamed and he laid himself down, Asu patting his back as he laughed, "That's so gross.."

"How did you know that?" Dokuga asked and Kaiman turned to Dokuga.

"I was told that forever ago. I don't remember who but I just for some reason knew." Kaiman shrugged and Dokuga nodded some. Half believing his boyfriend but he didn't want to pry. Kaiman never pushed him on his past why should he do the same to him?

As time passed and it got closer to bed time and the others seemed pretty drunk and tired as everyone went to bed. As everyone was dead asleep, Kaiman went to Dokuga's room, seeing he was laying pretty uncomfortably. He smiled some as he knocked gently. Catching Dokuga's attention as he sat up.

"Hey.." He said softly and Dokuga smiled.

"Hey.." He returned and Kaiman entered the room before he shut the door behind him. Going over to Dokuga's bed and sitting next to him, surprised at how soft it was.

"Oh wow." Dokuga laughed at his boyfriend softly and the two looked to one another before Kaiman cupped Dokuga's face nuzzling his hair. Dokuga smiled and wrapped his arms around Kaiman's neck. 

"We shouldn't do this.."

"I know but.." Kaiman huffed, "I want to give you my lovin'.." He pouted and Dokuga sighed a bit and stared at Kaiman a moment before turning his head, "Something the matter?"

"What Asu said.. I can't fully kiss you because of my saliva.." He looked to Kaiman as he was straddled into his boyfriend's lap, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know." Kaiman said softly and thought a moment, "Want to try?"

"Huh?"

"A kiss."

"Kaiman I don't.." Dokuga started and he sighed a bit, "Lemme see if I have some smoke to.."

"Your saliva was effected by magic right? So it's magic saliva"

"Yeah?"

Kaiman shrugged, "Magic doesn't work on me." Dokuga stared at him and he grabbed his shirt.

"Now you tell me?" Dokuga huffed and turned his head and Kaiman laughed.

"You never asked."

"Neither did you."

"I don't want to push you." 

Not like him...

Dokuga looked to Kaiman and he sighed a bit and cupped Kaiman's face as he studied him. 

"I have some smoke that'll heal you, if it does that we won't do this again. Got it?"

"Got it." Kaiman smiled and Dokuga hesitantly pressed his lips to the front of Kaiman's snout. After a moment he saw that Kaiman wasn't effected Kaiman blinked a moment and Dokuga clung to him and was just happy to see him alive still.

Or was he celebrating too soon? Looking to Kaiman who just blinked a moment and laughed softly.

"Dokuga you okay?"

"You're.. Not effected?"

"Nope." Kaiman looked to himself, "Should I be?"

"Normally.. But you aren't normal." Dokuga laughed some and moved his hair back. Kaiman smiled some and laid Dokuga on his back and the two kissed again. Fact Kaiman could do this even surprised Dokuga. Here he was though. Kissing his boyfriend. 

The following morning Risu was the first to awake, yawning and stretching like a cat would Risu groaned a bit and decided to head towards the bathroom. Knowing it was free from Dokuga. Stopping a moment at the door to the moth's room he decided to poke his head in to see. He didn't see Kaiman in the living room at all so he hoped to see his friend some place. Surprised at the site before him.

Kaiman and Dokuga were spooning as they slept. Dokuga's back facing towards Kaiman's chest as Kaiman's large arm wrapped around Dokuga's torso. Scanning his eyes he noticed something. Their clothes were on the ground. They were shirtless. 

Risu shut the door quietly behind him and thought a moment. They all did get pretty drunk last night. Did Kaiman take advantage of Dokuga having a crush on him?

No Kaiman wasn't the type of guy do to that. 

They looked so comfortable and natural laying like that. looked into the key hole carefully and with his new devil ability he could easily see everything and hear everything in there.

He saw Dokuga sit up slowly and stretch a bit as Kaiman groaned rubbing his face. Dokuga turning to Kaiman and as they spoke softly to one another. And Risu's eyes widened a bit. Seeing Kaiman gently run his thumb over Dokuga's cheek and Dokuga smiling as this happened. 

Something was DEFINITELY going on. And it seemed private too. Risu stood up and he returned to his spot in the living room as he thought.

His friends clearly wanted this to be a secret right? Should he tell them he saw them? He hated to admit this but he was going to stay quiet.

From the look of how they were. This was a secret neither of them want out. 


	3. Quite the tease

Dokuga huffed a bit as he looked at his attire. He felt so silly but he wanted to something nice for Kaiman. For the first time in a while Thirteen invited the guys to his place and they all hung out there. And since it was starting to rain they sadly couldn't leave. But lucky for him Kaiman was over and that meant more time for Dokuga and him. And Tetsujo did text him saying they're expecting rain for a few days. So he wouldn't see him till it stopped. 

As an agreement Kaiman would stay over time to time and Dokuga would do the same at Kaiman's, meaning Kaiman had some things in Dokuga's room. They did awkwardly explain that they had too much to drink a month back so they don't remember why they woke up naked. And weirdly everyone kinda bought it. Well Risu was suspicious but accepted it for now.

Dokuga arranged the harness on his body and looked to Kaiman who had just taken a shower. Looking his boyfriend over as he wore a maid themed harness with panties under them with high knee stockings. Dokuga blushed as Kaiman swallowed his spit staring at his boyfriend.

"W.. Wow.." Kaiman gasped and Dokuga looked at himself blushing madly.

"I look silly do I?" He asked and Kaiman went over and tossed the towel onto the dresser.

"No no no no! Honestly you look hot I just wan't.." He ran his fingers down Dokuga's body as the moth gasped, "W-Wow..~" Dokuga watched his boyfriend and he watched him curiously as he picked him up, laying him down on the bed he started to kiss and nip at his body and Dokuga moaned some. It took some getting used to but he had to help Kaiman not be weird when he kissed. 

Kaiman sat up and looked Dokuga's body over and Dokuga patted his arm a bit.

"I got an idea." Dokuga said and he blushed a bit. "It's gonna sound weird."

"What is it?" He asked as he sat up. Dokuga took a deep breath.

"You know how I've been practicing deep throating?"

"... Yeah?"

"I want to try that. But you.. Kinda fucking me in the mouth." He admitted and watched Kaiman's face flush red, Dokuga held his hands up his own face red, "We don't have to if you don't want to!!"

"Y-You sure?" Kaiman asked, "I-I mean.. I'm twelve inches. I'm pretty big."

"I-I can handle it! If I can't I'll tap your wrist three times." Dokuga said with confidence and Kaiman just stared before he laughed.

"Alright.. We'll try." He patted his partner's cheek before they got in position. Dokuga laying with his head back an Kaiman brought his cock out, "Ready?"

"Mm-hmm.." Dokuga confirmed and opened his mouth for Kaiman as he closed his eyes. Remembering to relax his throat and jaw as he felt the other male's member enter his mouth. Flinching in response as he felt Kaiman' cock go into his throat and Kaiman let out a pleasured hum. Seeing Dokuga flinch he looked to him worriedly.

"You good?"

"Mm~" Dokuga hummed a confirmation and gave a thumbs up. Kaiman chuckled a bit and saw the way Dokuga's throat swallowed his cock as he slowly started to thrust. Holding his partner's head in support as he did so. Dokuga moaned a bit as Kaiman thrusted. This was the first time ever of him rawing a blow job so this was a new experience for the two. Dokuga could feel the soft flesh of Kaiman's cock flinch and throb in his mouth and throat as despite the venomous saliva for some reason it made Kaiman taste... GREAT. Kaiman however was fighting the urge to destroy his throat. The feeling of the warmth and wetness around him felt amazing. He slowly started to speed his hips up watching Dokuga swallow him whole as he thrusted. Watching him move his hand under his panties and stroke himself.

It was so hot to watch.

Kaiman moaned Dokuga's name as he quickened the pace of his thrusts, careful not to hurt him of course as he heard Dokuga yelp a bit in surprise but didn't give the signal. Dokuga loved the feeling of Kaiman's thrusts into his mouth and god the taste of his precum was amazing. All this was so new to him. 

"S-Shit Dokuga..~" Kaiman moaned and Dokuga quickened his wrist as he moaned around Kaiman. Lizard man's moan's sounded so good to his ears. Gasping a bit as he stiffened as Kaiman thrusted fully into his mouth before pulling out, his precum dripping down Dokuga's face and the moth panting heavily as he looked up to Kaiman.

"Y-You liked that a lot..~" Dokuga purred and Kaiman laughed some as Dokuga rolled over and took him back into his mouth. Kaiman grit his teeth watching Dokuga deep throat him easily. The practice payed off after all. 

"S-Shit..~" Kaiman moaned and he moved Dokuga's head back and laid him on his belly before lowering his panties, surprised to see a butt plug inside Dokuga as the moth blushed madly.

"Y-You weren't supposed to see that yet!" Dokuga huffed and Kaiman purred and licked the back of Dokuga's back.

"Naughty~" He purred and he removed the toy before replacing it with his cock. Gripping at Dokuga's harness as he started to thrust. Dokuga gasped a bit and cried out as he clung to the blankets, The sound of Kaiman's thrusts and skin slapping echoed in the room as Dokuga cried out. He looked over his shoulder to Kaiman as he fucked him relentlessly. 

"K... Kaiman..~" Dokuga moaned and Kaiman hissed a bit as he sped up, hitting his prostate repeatedly. Dokuga became a moaning mess as he rolled his eyes back. His body shaking quite a bit from the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. Kaiman hissed some and he pushed his hips tightly against Dokuga's as he came inside. Dokuga releasing onto the sheets before he laid limp on the bed panting heavily. Kaiman panted as well and chuckled,

"W-Wow..~"

* * *

It's been two days since the rain storms started and Dokuga figured he'd wear just one of Kaiman's shirts. Kaiman yawned a bit as he laid on Dokuga's bed and refused to get up. Dokuga stared at Kaiman and he climbed up and started to push at his boyfriend.

"Kaiman."

"Hmm.." 

"Get up."

"No." Kaiman wrapped his arm around Dokuga pulling him into a cuddle. Dokuga sighed and allowed this and he blinked a moment as he looked over. Hearing his phone go off as he answered.

"Hello?" He asked as Kaiman resting his head in his lap as he purred. Dokuga petting him as he did so,

"Hey Dokuga!" Tetsujo could be heard smiling and he sighed a bit, "Glad you're okay. It's still pretty bad. Poor Fujita he's down pretty bad."

"How's the devils."

"Fine oddly. I'm surprised we're doing okay." Dokuga shrugged at Tetsujo's words and smiled to his boyfriend as he fell back asleep, "You keeping yourself busy?"

"Yeah Kaiman has been visiting. He checked on Nikaido earlier." Which wasn't wrong. Despite her not having her magic anymore she didn't feel right opening shop and having them come to work and not feel well. So she decided to keep it down. She did admit she'd open up for a few hours for dinner time to time but never was bad.

Dokuga sighed some as Kaiman purred in his lap. Feeling his soft scales under his finger tips as he slept.

"I.. Oh hold on Risu wants to ask you something." Tetsujo said and the two talked a moment as Risu spoke.

"Hey.. So I'm really sorry to ask and I know this is something you wouldn't want to hear but.. You and Kaiman a thing?"

Dokuga froze, someone found out. He knew asking Kaiman to stay over was a bad idea! 

"Why do you ask?" Dokuga asked and watched Kaiman stir in his sleep. Pulling Dokuga closer as he groaned. 

"Well.. When you said you two had a one night stand.. I saw how you two cuddled up and how he holds you and how you look at one another." Risu said in a matter of fact, "No one else knows. I've been staying quite but you should say something at some point.. Does Kaiman know you're on hush hush?"

"Yeah.." Dokuga sighed.

"How long?"

"Hmm?"

"How long you been dating?"

Dokuga thought a moment as he stopped petting Kaiman again, "I wanna say.. Six months."

"... Wait really? I could have sworn you guys act like it's longer."

"No not even a year." Dokuga shrugged, "We actually have a very relaxing and comfortable relationship."

"I can tell." Risu laughed and looked to the others as they rolled Fujita over and they all laughed, including Fujita himself as they wrapped him in a burrito blanket. Risu smiled as he sighed a bit, "When you're ready I got your back to tell everyone. I won't say a word."

"Thank you Risu.." Dokuga smiled and looked to Kaiman who nestled his head closer, "You're a good friend."

"I try. I'mma let you go everyone's relaxing and I'm sure Tetsujo would want to text you."

"Yeah. I'mma take a nap myself." He admitted as he yawned, "Kaiman's cuddling."

"Well know as long as I known him he's always came off as one."

"You don't say?" The two laughed and said their goodbyes and Dokuga looked to Kaiman and he shook him some, Kaiman blinking a bit looking up to Dokuga, Who got himself comfortable and opened his arm.

"Cuddle me." Dokuga demanded and Kaiman laughed and pulled Dokuga close and the two laid comfortably.

"Who was that?" Kaiman asked as he yawned.

"Risu.. He knows but he hadn't told anyone." Dokuga nuzzled to Kaiman's neck and Kaiman thought a moment and smiled, "We can trust him."

"I know." Dokuga yawned before felling asleep in Kaiman's hold. Kaiman smiled and held Dokuga close before he fell back asleep. The sound of the rain trickling against the window could be heard as they held one another as they slept. 


	4. Finally speaking

Once the rain finally calmed and everyone was more active in the Hole Dokuga stretched a bit wearing one of Kaiman's Hungry Bug shirts as he sat up in the bed. Looking to his boyfriend as he drooled all over his pillow and Dokuga smiled to his boyfriend. When the rain did let up a bit the two went over to Kaiman's and they seemed to enjoy it more. Moving the large lizard man's arm off of him and got off the bed as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He checked his phone seeing it was only eight am and Nikaido did say that today her and Asu had plans to hang out. And during the past few days she was able to handle the restaurant with just her and Kaiman. 

Dokuga was texting Tetsujo as they were joking about whatever and he he stared at his phone a moment and sighed a bit and held his tooth brush in his teeth as he typed.

'Hey Tetsujo.'

'Yeah? o-o?'

'There's something I wanna tell you, but in person.'

'Is everything okay?? Did you confess to Kaiman?!' 

'In a way yeah. It went well.'

Dokuga couldn't help but smile as Tetsujo sent so many heart and thumbs up emojis and he rolled his eyes as he sent another text.

'I wanna hear more about this later!! Wanna meet by the pork bun place???'

'Yeah. See you then!' And with that Dokuga finished brushing his teeth and went over to the bed and shook Kaiman who whimpered as he rolled to his stomach.

"Kaiman." Dokuga said softly. Kaiman opened one of his eyes and looked to Dokuga tiredly, reaching over and pushing the moth's hair back.

"Hey baby boy..~" Kaiman said tiredly and Dokuga rolled his eyes. Kaiman came home pretty drunk last night and just demanded cuddles. Dokuga kissed Kaiman's forehead as he allowed Kaiman's hand to move down his back.

"The rain has stopped and I'mma meet up with Tetsujo. You okay with that?"

"Mmm-hmm.." Kaiman nodded and nestled his pillow. 

"Hung over?"

"Hmmmm...." 

Dokuga laughed some and laid his head to the side looking to his boyfriend, "I'll bring you some pork buns later okay?" Kaiman just grunted in response and Dokuga got dressed, still wearing Kaiman's shirt since he didn't feel like changing it. Just tucking it into his pants and went back over to his boyfriend before pulling his zip up jacket on. Moving his arm and making him look at him.

"Dokuga I'm not.." Kaiman started and was a bit surprised as Dokuga kissed the front of his snout and smiled to him.

"I love you. I'll see you later okay?" He said and he left the room as Kaiman sat up. 

"Dokuga wa-!" And a slam of the door could be heard. Kaiman's face flushed red as he stared at the door.

Did... Did he just say what he thought he said?

* * *

Once meeting up with Tetsujo as agreed and the two seem to be talking about what each other missed. Tetsujo sharing some hilarious stories of Risu and Asu picking on Fujita and how they all just watched movies and such at Thirteen's. Dokuga was really happy Tetsujo was able to make friends. Of course they were his friends as well. But they knew Dokuga was introverted. 

But when they did hang out he felt like he missed nothing. It was nice.

After about an hour Tetsujo looked to Dokuga's shirt and smirked a bit, "So you and Kaiman."

Dokuga blushed looking up from his own, "W-What about us?"

"You said you wanted to tell me something." Tetsujo stopped up front of Dokuga and smirked, "So... Did he accept your confession."

Dokuga felt his gut wrench. He didn't know how else to tell him but tell him straight.

"I mean.. Yeah but.. You have to promise me not to get too angry at me."

"Why?" Tetsujo creased his brow worriedly. Dokuga sighed a bit and with his free hand rubbed his arm.

"Kaiman and I.. Have actually been dating for a while now.. Six months actually.. And before you say anything lemme explain." Dokuga looked to Tetsujo who had a narrow brow but was willing to listen, "I didn't want to say anything about our relationship more on the fact I didn't know how everyone would react you know? Kaiman thinks it's no one's business but ours about our relationship." Dokuga sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck, "I was also worried that if we said anything there'd be a lot of pressure on us you know? Kaiman and I aren't having any high expectations on our relationship we're just.. Together you know?" Dokuga looked to Tetsujo who was intently listening as he drink his coffee. After a moment he removed the straw and shrugged a bit.

"I mean I can't say I'm not upset with you not saying anything but I also can't hold that against you. You at least had your reasons and I appreciate you being able to at least be honest."

"You're not mad."

"More disappointed."

"That's worse.."

Tetsujo laughed and he wrapped his free arm around his friend and rubbed his cheek against his. Knowing that annoyed the moth, "Dokuga you're my best friend and brother! I trust you with my life of course I'd listen. Does anyone else know?"

"Just you and Risu."

"Risu? Did you tell him?"

"More... He found out. Remember that night where I invited Kaiman over and we all hung out?"

"Yeah?"

We kinda.. Did it when everyone was asleep. And I don't know if Risu heard us or not." Tetsujo just stared at Dokuga and he blinked, "Tetsujo?"

"Was that the weird bumping I heard?" Dokuga's face flushed red and remembered that night pretty well awkwardly enough the memory coming in a bit as he stared at his friend.

_"K-Kaiman..~" Dokuga moaned quietly and his large hand cupped his mouth as he thrusted, a smirk on his scaled face._

_"Quiet Dokuga you'll wake everyone up..~" Dokuga arching his back as he panted against his mouth. Feeling his large cock.._

"Dokuga?" Tetsujo waved his hand and caught Dokuga's attention, "You were spacing out.. You alright?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"So you and Kaiman are... Really an item?" Tetsujo asked and Dokuga nodded, "Surprised you two kept it a secret this long."

"Why?"

"Everyone kinda knew?" Tetsujo shrugged and Dokuga blushed madly, "No one seemed to care just was curious."

"S-So Kaiman and I can be affectionate around you guys?"

"Yeah. I don't care." Dokuga sighed and Tetsujo titled his head, "Why?"

"Kaiman is.... VERY affectionate." The two laughed and Dokuga was now able to open up about. Gushing over his boyfriend made Tetsujo happy. Seeing Dokuga actually happy and trust in him to do this. Even telling him Kaiman was unaffected to his saliva which made him excited to know they could kiss now. The two seem to talk for hours as they hung out, something they usually did till Dokuga noticed the time.

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"I was gonna take Kaiman a pork bun!" The two looked to one another and they quickly bought a few before they both headed to Kaiman's place. Dokuga taking his key out and Tetsujo blinked.

"Wow you even got a key?"

"Yeah." Dokuga nodded and the two went inside, "Kaiman!" Dokuga called and sighed as he didn't see him up at all, "Probably still laying down, wait here." Dokuga said to Tetsujo and the one eyed male nodded as he watched Dokuga go into the bedroom with the bag. Hearing Dokuga talk and before he knew it a yelp as a familiar barking laugh could be heard, "KAIMAN PUT ME DOWN!" Dokuga yelled as Kaiman entered the room holding Dokuga in his arms as he noticed the male.

"Oh hey Tetsujo." Kaiman said casually as he smiled.

"Bullying your boyfriend I see."

"Of course." Kaiman cooed and went to kiss Dokuga who pushed his head back, "Oh come on! Give me a kiss!"

"No! Not up front of Tetsujo!" Dokuga yelled and Tetsujo laughed a bit.

"We got pork buns." Kaiman looked over to Tetsujo and he held Dokuga on his hip as he smirked.

"Oh so he kept that promise." He nuzzled Dokuga before setting him down and went to the bag.

"I liked you better when you were hung over." Dokuga scoffed as he fixed his jacket. The two others laughed a bit as they started to relax. After a bit Kaiman blinked a moment pointing to his partner.

"That my shirt?"

* * *

Kaiman looked around a bit in the strange room he was in, puzzled he walked around feeling the walls, felt like flesh. Blinking a moment before he felt a chill down his spine. Turning around seeing that all too familiar mirror of himself.

"You.." Kaiman growled, "You're gone what do you want?!" The figure before him lifted his hand and Dokuga appeared and he grabbed his throat before leaning forward. Kaiman went to move but realized he couldn't. Dokuga having a blank expression as blood dripped from his nose.

"DOKUGA!" Kaiman yelled, "NO!" And before he knew it, Dokuga's neck snapped.

"Kaiman?" Risu asked and Kaiman shot awake and froze a moment as he panted, looking around as he shot up, his pillow stuck to his spikes as he panted heavily. Risu's tail swayed a bit worriedly and he creased his brow, "Dude you okay?"

"Just.. Had a weird dream.." Kaiman huffed and he blinked before standing up and rushed out of the room to the kitchen, seeing Dokuga, Thirteen and Tetsujo making breakfast as they all were talking. Kaiman sighed in relief as he saw his boyfriend.

Alive. Okay. Safe.

Dokuga turned to the lizard man and offered a mug to him, Thirteen and Tetsujo looked over as well and as they watched the two.

"You okay?" Thirteen asked and Kaiman sighed as he thanked Dokuga, taking the mug.

"No not really.... Just woke up from a nightmare.."

"Ew.." Tetsujo said as he scrunched his nose, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah.." He admitted as he let out a heavy sigh. Dokuga creased his brow and removed Kaiman's mug setting it on the counter, "Hey I was.." And before any of them knew it Dokuga pulled Kaiman down and started to pet him softly. He's seen Kaiman stressed before and this was the easiest way to calm him down. Kaiman practically melted in Kaiman's hold after Dokuga removed the pillow as the lizard man purred loudly. Dokuga looked over to the two who just stared.

"Fastest way to calm him down." He stated and Kaiman nuzzled Dokuga's hair.

"Uh-huh.." Thirteen said a bit weirded out. It's been a few days since Dokuga and Kaiman were encouraged to be more affectionate around one another and it took Dokuga some baby steps but they're getting there. Kaiman hugged his boyfriend and his eyes opened as his pupils dilated seeing a large plate of pancakes. 

"You gotta choose." Tetsujo teased, "Dokuga or pancakes." Dokuga pulled back and watched his boyfriend basically have a mid life crisis. He was hungry but he wanted to cuddle his boyfriend. 

"Feed me and I'll hold Dokuga."

"I gotta eat too Kaiman." Dokuga huffed. After getting Kaiman to let go the group had their breakfast, sadly Fujita couldn't join their weird hang out due to him having to work for En. They all joked and laughed as they ate and Dokuga just ate his food as Kaiman nuzzled the back of his neck. A loud purr coming from him. If he had a tail it'd be wagging like mad right now. Thirteen hugged his legs after setting his plate down and tilted his head.

"So I take it you two are dating now?" Risu, Dokuga and Tetsujo looked to one another and then to Thirteen.

"Actually.. Wait is it okay to say?" Tetsujo started looking to Dokuga as he nodded.

"They've been dating for a while." Risu said and Asu gasped, leaning over and placing his hands on Kaiman's knee. His tail flailing.

"SO YOU WERE DATING I KNEW IT!"

"Back off.." Kaiman hissed and Dokuga huffed a bit.

"How long?" Thirteen asked leaning forward.

"Six months."

"Wow Dokuga that's cold of you to hide from us." Asu said dramatically and Kaiman glared. Dokuga sighed a bit and sat his plate down after he finished as he put it on top of Kaiman's before hugging his boyfriend's arms, who seem to want to keep Asu away.

"We just didn't want to feel like there was any pressure." Dokuga admitted. 

"Why would we put pressure on you?" Risu asked as he rested his head in his hand, "We'd never expect anything from ya."

"That's what I told him!" Tetsujo said and Dokuga huffed and he couldn't help but smile as Kaiman rested his head on top of his own.

"You gonna tell Nikaido."

"Think she knows." Kaiman shrugged, "She asked me about it yesterday."

"And?" Dokuga asked looking up to Kaiman.

Kaiman shrugged a bit, "She said as long as it didn't interfere with our work we're good."

"So no having sex at work." Asu teased and Kaiman rolled his eyes as Dokuga blushed. 

"Asu the hell?!"

"Just stating the obvious rule."

* * *

The day continued to be pretty relaxing. Thirteen had to head to his own job and Risu and Asu had their devil training to head out to. So it was just Tetsujo, Dokuga and Kaiman left. Kaiman watched from the couch, being told to, as Dokuga and Tetsujo cleaned up and joked about. Kaiman liked watching Dokuga smile and laugh openly. He noticed the moth only did that around he and Tetsujo. As they cleaned up and such Tetsujo turned to Kaiman as he tilted his head.

"So Kaiman." The lizard man perked, "Dokuga told me you're a HUGE cuddler." Kaiman blushed a bit and looked to his boyfriend who had a smug look on his face. That was rare to see on him of all people but man he was picking up on some bad habits.

"M-Maybe I am!" Kaiman huffed.

"I didn't hear him complaining." Tetsujo commented and Dokuga laughed.

"Nope."

"Hey Dokuga?" Dokuga looked over after putting the blankets away, "C'mere." Kaiman said simply and Dokuga went over rolling his eyes, leaning over the back of the couch and tilted his head.

"What is it Kaiman?"

Kaiman kissed Dokuga gently on the lips causing the the moth to jump a bit before returning it. Once they pulled apart Kaiman purred, "I love you too..~" He said softly and Dokuga felt his face flush up and he heard Tetsujo whistle as he went besides his friend.

"Don't mind me I'll just third wheel~"

"S-Shut up!" Dokuga glared at Tetsujo and the one eyed man laughed as he watched Dokuga become a blushing huffy mess. Kaiman smiled softly watching him. He really did love him so much.


	5. Nightmares and bed creaking

Dokuga looked around the room a bit, seeing a dark black environment as he creased his brow. Noticing a figure standing nearby, as he approached he smiled, "Kaiman! I'm so happy to see.."

He froze, the body was headless. Turning to him and all he could see was crosses. Grabbing at his throat he gasped as he grabbed as his throat. As it tightened and tightened he gasped for air as all he saw....

Dokuga wheezed a bit as he was suddenly awoken at something heavy on top of him. He looked to see Kaiman, his boyfriend's head laying on his chest as he was dead ass asleep. Having something twice your weight was a pain but hey at least it wasn't anything annoying. 

He moved his hand over Kaiman's head as he looked to his phone, the lizard man groaning at the light.

It was only two am.

He sighed and put his phone away as Kaiman rubbed his face sitting up. Looking to Dokuga who rolled onto his side and seemed distant. Memories from _him_ came flowing through. Seeing Dokuga dejected, ashamed and distant. Kaiman tilted his head and hesitantly moved his hair out of his face, Dokuga's honeycomb eyes looking up to him a moment before looking to the wall.

"Kuga.." Kaiman said softly, the nickname he started giving Dokuga not long ago and he didn't seem to mind, "What's the matter?" Dokuga rolled more onto his side, his back facing him at this point and Kaiman sighed through his nostrils as he laid next to his boyfriend, "Don't wanna talk about it?"

"Not really.." Dokuga said finally and he hugged his arm a bit, "I just feel kinda gross.."

"Was it the dream?" He asked and Dokuga stayed quiet, that was a yes.

Sighing again Kaiman went to get up but was stopped by Dokuga's voice, "Kaiman.."

"Hmm?" He asked turning to his boyfriend, who moved to look up to him. He went to speak but shut his mouth. Kaiman wasn't gonna force him anything. He got up and ruffled Dokuga's hair, "I'll be RIGHT back. Okay?" He asked and Dokuga nodded as Kaiman left the room and Dokuga looked around.

He was safe. 

He was at Kaiman's.

His boyfriend's. 

He was protected. 

It was just a nightmare.

After a moment Kaiman had returned and he sighed sitting down on the bed, "I can make you some food if you'd like." Kaiman offered and Dokuga rubbed his bare scared arm a moment, "Babe you honestly don't look so good.. What's on your mind."

"I want you to claim me."

"Beg your pardon?"

Dokuga started to blush and he bit his lower lip, "I don't know but I-I want you to claim me in.. You know.."

"Dokuga after a nightmare I don't think sex'll help." Kaiman sighed and Dokuga looked to Kaiman. He looked like a kicked puppy after him saying that.

"I.. I used to have someone who'd play with me sexually okay?" Dokuga said after being silent for quite a while. Kaiman tightened his jaw as he listened, "We never actually.. Went all the way.. But he'd tease and play with me and claimed me in a way.. It feels gross and I.. I don't wanna feel like property but I wanna feel like I'm wanted." He admitted.

Kaiman knew what he was talking about.

Dokuga being toyed with, played with, constantly teased and bullied in a way. Even with sex it took Dokuga time to warm up to things. 

Kaiman sighed a bit once more and pinned Dokuga down onto his bed. The moth staring up at him surprised and Kaiman stared down at him before his large hands lifted Dokuga's tank top, exposing his scared body. Kaiman never really payed much mind to his scars but now he was staring at them, his thumb tracing over a few as Dokuga whimpered some. Kaiman leaned down and kissed at his neck as he cradled Dokuga's head and he licked at the flesh.

Dokuga biting his lower lip and gripped at Kaiman's shirt. The feeling of his hot breathe and his tongue caused Dokuga to grow erect. Feeling his fangs against his flesh before Kaiman opened his jaws and gently bit into his shoulder after removing Dokuga's shirt. Dokuga gasping a bit as the Lizard man's jaw's easily pinning Dokuga down. Once his mouth was removed Kaiman licked his mouth as Dokuga panted a bit.The large jaw line exposed on his body and looked as if he was imprinting. 

Kaiman moved back down licking the flesh he had bit and Dokuga whimpered a bit as he fought a moan and hiss from the bite. Feeling Kaiman's growing erection against him, he bit his lip a bit more before Kaiman pinned his arms over his head with one hand, his other grabbing Dokuga's jaw making him look at him.

"Don't hold your moans back." Kaiman said calmly, "I wanna hear you." Dokuga blushed at this, sure Kaiman could be dominating but this was NEW. Nodding Kaiman removed his hands before stripping himself of his t-shirt. Dokuga bit his lip again as Kaiman removed Dokuga's boxers and moved his head between his legs. Running his large soft tongue over his partner's erection.

Dokuga gasped as he shivered, arching his back upwards and his hands on Kaiman's head. Kaiman moved one of Dokuga's legs aside as the other hand stroked his partner. Licking up the shaft looking up to Dokuga, and do to Kaiman's orders let out some delicious moans.

"K-Kaiman..~" Dokuga moaned as the Lizard man licked his entry, parting his legs Dokuga kept his lips shut as he arched his back, a moan coming out regardless as he felt Kaiman's finger welcome themselves into his body. Dokuga looked up to Kaiman as he was stroking himself as he fingered Dokuga. 

"F-Fuck..~" Kaiman huffed a bit and Dokuga held his legs open as Kaiman added a second finger into him. Dokuga moaning out as he arched his back again as he came, feeling his prostate being hit as he trembled a bit. Kaiman wasn't done though.

He leaned over Dokuga as he kissed and nipped his neck again and Dokuga clung to him, arms around his neck and legs around his waist as Kaiman thrusted into him. The bed creaking under them as Kaiman thrusted quickly into Dokuga. Who was a moaning mess as he arched upwards. Rolling his eyes back as he enjoyed the pleasure he was receiving. Kaiman propped himself up on his elbows as he pounded into Dokuga and he moved Dokuga's hair out of his face.

"Who do you belong to?" Kaiman purred.

"Y-You...~" Dokuga said eagerly as he cupped Kaiman's face, "I-I belong to Kaiman..~" They both kissed as the larger male became more rough. The sound of skin slapping echoed in the room along with Dokuga's moans. Kaiman gently biting into his neck and shoulder again as he lifted Dokuga's hips. Dokuga looking up to the lizard man as Kaiman rested his forehead against Dokuga's.

Something about this just felt... Right.

Sure they had sex before but officially saying he belonged to Kaiman out loud felt so right and good. Dokuga cupped Kaiman's face once more as they panted. Kaiman moving to his ear as Dokuga could feel one of his fangs against his sensitive flesh.

"You belong to me and I belong to you..~" He purred and Dokuga blinked and noticed Kaiman was allowing him to bite back. Exposing his shoulder to him and Dokuga bit into Kaiman's shoulder at the end of his scales. Kaiman grit his teeth a bit as he hit Dokuga's prostate. Causing him to cry out against Kaiman as he clung to him. Dokuga removing his mouth and rolled his eyes back as Kaiman pounded repeatingly into his prostate.

"OH MY GOD..~!!" Dokuga moaned out and clung to the pillow under him, "K-Kaiman~ Kaiman~ Kaiman~!!!" Dokuga cried out as he stuck his tongue out a bit. Kaiman gripped Dokuga's hips as he didn't hold back anymore. Pounding into Dokuga's body as he moaned a bit himself. Hearing Dokuga moan like that and basically get drunk off his cock was so hot. Seeing Dokuga arch his back and being a vocal moaning mess as his legs trembled and his erection throbbed. His chest covered with his own cum as his neck and shoulders decorated with Kaiman's bite marks. Dokuga's eyes teared up as his face was flushed red with arousal. Drooling a bit as he looked up to Kaiman. His behind red from all of Kaiman's thrusts.

He's never seen Dokuga like this and it was so sexy to see. He wasn't holding back. Dokuga was enjoying it entirely.

"F-Fuck..~!!" Kaiman hissed as he moved Dokuga's hair back a bit, feeling the heat in his belly start to grow, he started to ignore it. Speeding up his hips more as Dokuga was so drowned in pleasure he wasn't even making noises anymore. Trembling a bit as he felt his own heat start to grow as well.

Dokuga then stiffened as he whimpered and moaned out his boyfriend's name. Cumming once again all over himself as his body stiffened and his entry squeezing Kaiman. Kaiman pounded a few more times before pushing himself completely into Dokuga before he came. Stiffening quite a bit before leaning over the smaller figure. Looking to Dokuga as he panted heavily and Dokuga was still shaking a bit from his sex high.

The following morning Dokuga groaned as he was in quite a lot of pain. His hips, neck and shoulder all hurt and he looked to his sleeping boyfriend. As he rubbed his shoulders he noticed Kaiman fancied some bite marks as well. A lot on his shoulder actually.

He carefully got up and went to the bathroom to look at himself. Seeing Kaiman had taken QUITE the bites out of him. How he made it alive he doesn't know. He looked at his throat as well noticing it was a bit red as well. 

After a moment he forgotten the night before. Remembering that he and Kaiman had a pretty rough night. He went to bent over to look at the marks on his shoulder noticing something feel wet between his thighs. In a panic he looked and he blushed madly as he looked at himself in the mirror. Pretty obvious dried cum was down his thighs and some was still coming out. He really did let Kaiman have his way with him did he? He traced his fingers over his shoulder and bit his lip remembering what Kaiman said.

That they belonged to one another.

He smiled a bit and he rubbed his hips a bit before returning to the bed. Laying next to his boyfriend and he nestled into the blankets happily. He then let out a yelp as Kaiman rolled over on top of him. This was his boyfriend.

* * *

"Nightmares huh?" Nikaido asked and Kaiman nodded. He was a bit tired himself and not only that but his shoulders still hurt. Dokuga knew how to bite and knew how to bite HARD. He was able to easily hide the marks from everyone luckily but Dokuga... He looked so bad. His red neck had faded a lot but traces of Kaiman's bites and Dokuga's limping from being fucked pretty hard a few nights prior worried people. Dokuga just said he slept weird and turned odd in his sleep but never could explain the bite marks. 

Nikaido followed Kaiman's glance to Dokuga who was getting help from Tetsujo cleaning tables.

"You gonna tell him you were.. You know.. Kai?"

"I don't know how to.." Kaiman admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I think he suspects but he never asked."

"Kaiman.. You cant be protecting him like that." Nikaido slapped his shoulder causing him to yelp, "Seriously! How long you two been together?"

"Seven months?"

"Yeah and you haven't said shit. How long have you two known each other?"

".... Two years?"

"Yeah. So tell him and tell him soon!"

"Hey Kaiman." Dokuga said as he approached and Kaiman looked over, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine I'm more worried about you." Kaiman stated and Dokuga blushed, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah I guess um... I don't know if it's appropriate to say.."

"Oh I can tell you two fucked and you fucked REAL good." Nikaido teased.

Dokuga blushed madly and Kaiman did as well, "NIKAIDO!" The two yelled and the blonde just smirked.


End file.
